


Sommertage

by HadesEye



Series: Kuroshitsuji One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesEye/pseuds/HadesEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel ist gemein, Sebastian beschäftigt und die anderen Angestellten wundern sich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommertage

Ciel Phantomhive stand am offenen Fenster und sah hinaus, die Sonne schien und Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Ein perfekter Tag um ihn draußen zu verbringen, ein Picknick im Garten oder ein kleiner Spaziergang durch den schattigen Wald. Alles wäre besser gewesen als das, was er zu tun hatte. Büroarbeit. Es gab wenig schlimmeres als an einem so schönen Tag in einem Arbeitszimmer gefangen zu sein. Selbst die weit geöffneten Fenster konnten nicht über den hohen Stapel Akten hinweg täuschen, der sich auf dem ausladenden Schreibtisch stapelte. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen lehnte sich der junge Hausherr des prächtigen Phantomhive-Anwesens mit überkreutzten Armen auf das Fensterbrett und beobachtete seine Angestellten im Garten.

Maylene, das extrem weitsichtige Hausmädchen war gerade dabei die Wäsche auf lange Leinen zu hängen, die Quer durch einen Teil des riesigen Gartens gespannt waren. Dabei schielte sich hin und wieder zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt in schwarz hinüber, die keine dreißig Meter weiter geduldig versuchte den kleinen, blonden Gärtner Finny davon abzuhalten mit seinen Bärenkräften mehr Schaden als Nutzen zu verursachen. Neben einem ausgrissenen Baumstamm saß ein älterer Mann, einen Teebecher in den Händen haltend und sachte lachend. Tanaka, der Hausvorstand.

Auf der anderen Seite des Stammes lag ein Hund mit hellem Fell, größer als ein Perd und offensichtlich von der Jadt träumend, denn seine großen Pfoten zuckten und ihm entkam das ein oder andere leise Bellen, manchmal auch ein knurrendes Wimmern. Alles in allem schien der Traum des dämonischen Höllenhundes Pluto ziemlich aufregend zu sein.

Eine Explosion in der Küche trieb auch den fluchenden Küchenchef durch die Hintertür ins Freie. Ciel hörte entfernt etwas über "Meisterkoch Bardroy", "schnellere Kochmethoden" und "Flammenwerfer" aus dem Wortschwall heraus und konnte nicht verhindern schadenfroh ob der zusätzlichen Arbeit zu grinsen. Wenn er schon arbeiten musste, während die Anderen sich draußen amüsierten, dann sollte wenigstens einer der Angestellten das auch.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu der athletischen Gestalt neben seinem Gärtner. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch Ciel brauchte ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken um zu wissen dass die blutroten Augen amüsiert, aber ebenso geduldig und ein wenig genervt funkelten. Er kannte diesen Blick zur Genüge, hatte ihn schon so oft gesehen, dass er sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt hatte. Und immer hatte der Ältere dabei dieses nichts sagende Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nachdenklich drehte sich der Hausherr um und musterte den Aktenstapel, welcher zu seinem Verdruss nicht von alleine verschwunden oder wenigstens geschrumpft war. Dennoch entschied der Achtzehnjährige sich dazu ebenfalls in den Garten zu gehen. Er hatte keine Lust auf Briefe, Akten, Papiere und Einladungen zu irgendwelchen Bällen. Sollte sein Butler sie doch heute Abend nachdem er zu Bett gegangen war sortieren und beantworten. Jetzt würde er eben diesen draußen besuchen. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt im schwarzen Butler-Frack, die im sonnelicht funkelnden roten Augen auf ihn gerichtet und breit Lächelnd. Ciel schnaubte. Der Andere würde ja sehen was er davon hatte ihn so anzugrinsen.

Zwei lange Schritte und eine kurze, kraftvolle Handbewegung später verteilten sich die hinuntergestoßenen Papiere im Raum, schwebten kreuz und quer und kamen auf dem polierten Parkettboden oder den komplett staubfreien Regalen zur Ruhe. Dann verließ der Hausherr zufrieden sein Arbeitszimmer und beeilte sich aus dem Haus zu kommen. An der Tür entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und fühlte das angenehm kühle Gras unter seinen bloßen Fußsohlen als er in die brennende Sonne trat.

"Junger Herr, Ihr werdet doch nicht vor ein paar Briefen und Akten fliehen um euch stattdessen hier draußen einen Sonnenstich zu holen?"

Manchmal hatte Ciel Lust seinem Butler den Hals umzudrehen, allerdings befürchtete er dass das auch nichts ändern würde. Kein Wunder, immerhin war dieser ein ziemlich langlebiger Teufel. Wenn selbst Gewehrkugeln ihn nicht töten konnten, was sollten dann die schmalen Hände eines Achtzehnjährigen ausrichten können? Außerdem wurde er ja noch gebraucht und sei es nur für lästige Arbeiten wie Informationsbeschaffung oder das Ausschalten gegnerischer Parteien. Nicht zu vergessen dass Sebastians Süßigkeiten die besten waren die Ciel je gegessen hatte und das sollte etwas heißen!

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich auf der Flucht bin?", versuchte der Jüngere den Anderen aus der Reserve zu locken und lächelte spöttisch. "Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur nicht, dass du dich langweilst während ich nachts schlafe?" Keine sichtbare Reaktion. 

"Man könnte fast meinen, der junge Herr würde sich um seinen Butler sorgen. Ich wäre geneigt dem zu glauben, wenn ich nicht wüsste dass Ihr mich nur ärgern wollt." Zähne knirschend drehte Ciel sich um. Seinen Bediensteten ignorierend schritt er hinüber zu seinem Hausmädchen, welches gerade fertig war mit seiner Aufgabe und stumm, das Gesicht gerötet das Gespräch verfolgt hatte. Nun schaute sie verlegen zu Boden und knickste vor ihrem Herren, brachte diesen damit auf eine Idee, wie er seinen Butler vielleicht verärgern konnte. Er wollte endlich einmal einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck bei Sebastian sehen als dieses nichts sagende Lächeln.

"Maylene, sei doch so freundlich und sag Finny er soll eine Decke aus der Bibliothek holen, danach gehst du zu Bard und sagst ihm er soll die Nachmittagstorte mitbringen. Und du selbst könntest das Geschirr mitbringen und den Anderen sagen, dass ich sie zu einem Picknick einladen möchte.", unterbreitete er ihr die Idee und beobachtete interessiert wie ihr aufgeregter Blick aus freudig schimmernden Augen nervös zwischen ihm und ihrem Schwarm hin und her huschte.

Ein Picknick mit ihrem Liebsten? Nein, das war es nicht was Ciel im Sinn hatte und so fügte er an Sebastian gewandt hinzu: "Du weißt ja was du zu tun hast, mein Arbeitszimmer muss aufgeräumt werden, die Papiere sortiert und bearbeitet. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Fenster der Galerie im ersten Stock und die meines Zimmers ziemlich schmutzig sind. Aber wenn du mit allem fertig bist, kannst du uns gern Gesellschaft leisten. Dann back aber bitte vorher noch einen Kuchen mit frischen Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne, wärst du so lieb?"

Der Achtzehnjährige wusste, dass er zum Frühstück die letzten Erdbeeren vertilgt hatte und dass es recht lange dauerte Neue in der Stadt zu kaufen. Besonders wenn sie so perfekt sein sollten wie er es von Sebastian verlangte. Aber Ciel wollte ja auch nicht, dass sein Butler es rechtzeitig schaffte. Er wollte ihn nur einmal versagen sehen. Einmal sollte er einen Befehl nicht ausführen können.

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah das Hausmädchen ihren Herren an, verbeugte sich aber ohne murren abermals und ging hinüber zu ihrem blonden Kollegen, welcher gerade versuchte den umgeschmissenen Baum wieder gerade aufzurichten. Ciel sah wie sich das Gesicht des jungen Gärtners zuerst erhellte, als Maylene ihn ansprach, jedoch nach einem Blick auf Sebastian ein wenig traurig wurde.

Auch bei seinem Koch konnte der Hausherr diese Reaktion beobachten, Tanakas Blick hingegen wurde eher nachdenklich. Pluto war einfach nicht wach zu bekommen, aber das war gut so, würde dieser doch allein durch seine Größe und seinen Appetit das Essen zum Chaos machen.

"Wie lange möchtest du hier noch herumstehen und Löcher in die Luft gucken? Alles was du jetzt schaffst musst du heute Nacht nicht machen. Achja, da fällt mir ein, dass der große Kleiderschrank im Keller einmal ausgemistet werden müsste. Ich würde meinen das schaffst du auch noch, nicht?" Ciel freute sich, dass ihm noch etwas eingefallen war, auch wenn eigentlich weder die Fenster geputzt, noch Kleidungsstücke aussortiert werden mussten. Aber Sebastian würde, der gehorsame Butler der er war alles erledigen, wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde. Auch wenn er dafür saubere Fenster putzte oder einen riesigen Schrank komplett aus und wieder einräumte.

"So etwas sollte ein Butler der Familie Phantomhive schon können, junger Herr.", kam die ruhige Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen, als er sich verbeugte und nach einem genervten Handwink seines Herren im Anwesen verschwand. Ciel fluchte leise. Irgendwann, nahm er sich vor, irgendwann würde er es schaffen den Teufel aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er musste nur geduldig warten. 

"Junger Herr!" Der junge Mann drehte sich dem aufgeregt mit einem Arm winkenden Gärtner zu, auf dem anderen trug dieser einen kleinen Stapel Decken. "Junger Herr, wo wollen Sie denn Picknicken? Soll ich die Decken hier auf die Wiese legen, oder lieber im Rosengarten? Sebastian hat die Rosen dort so schön gemacht!"

"Wir können ruhig hier bleiben, nicht? Am besten du breitest die Decken dort drüben im Baumschatten aus, dann holen wir uns auch keinen Sonnenstich.", zeigte Ciel in Richtung einiger blühender Büsche unter einer großen Eiche mit dichtem Blätterdach. Dann sah er zu, wie seine Bediensteten seinen als Bitte getarnten Befehlen nachkamen und ein schönes Picknick vorbereiteten. Die riesige Schokoladentorte stand in der Mitte der Decke, darum herum zwei Kannen Tee mit verschiedenen Sorten, einige große Platten selbstgebackener Kekse, Tassen, Teller und Besteck. Auch Sebastian tauchte kurzzeitig auf um Maylene daran zu hindern das teure Geschirr zu zerbrechen.

Der Achtzehnjährige begab sich auf die Decke und forderte Maylene, Finny, Bard und Tanaka auf ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, dabei ignorierte er das sechste Gedeck gekonnt. Als sie alle bequem saßen fielen ihm die erwartungsvollen Blicke auf, die ihm geschenkt wurden. "Was ist mit euch los?"

Es war Bard der antwortete: "Warum lassen Sie Sebastian nicht mit uns die Torte essen, junger Herr? So viele Aufgaben kann selbst jemand wie er nicht schaffen, das wissen Sie. Er hat doch immer alles für Sie getan, war immer unmenschlich perfekt. Das hat er sich verdient." Mit einem traurigen Blick auf den freien Platz zwischen Maylene und seinem Herren fügte Finny etwas naiv hinzu: "Haben Sie sich gestritten? Ich bin sicher Sebastian ist traurig, dass er nicht mitessen kann. Er mag Sie doch sicher."

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Kritik wich der junge Herr den Blicken aus und sah auf, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die dunkle Gestalt des Butlers an einem der Galeriefenster stehen sah. War er wirklich so gemein? Wenn den anderen Bediensteten das schon auffiel musste es so sein.

Sollte er Sebastian von seinen unnützen Aufgaben befreien und ihn bitten sich dazu zu setzen? Oder sollte er nach seinem Plan gehen?

Die schwarze Gestalt fixierend fragte er die Anderen: "Sebastan ist immer perfekt, ja. Hat immer gelächelt, war immer höflich und geduldig. Aber wollt ihr ihn nicht auch einmal versagen sehen? Mal einen anderen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht? Nicht dieses stoische Lächeln? Vielleicht Verärgerung oder Überraschung?" Nachdenkliches Schweigen antwortete ihm.

Dann beugte Maylene sich vor: "Junger Herr, kann es sein, dass Sie verliebt in Sebastan sind? Ich habe mir auch schon oft gewünscht er würde mich anders ansehen. Und er ist wirklich, wirklich attraktiv." Sie lief rot an.

Ciel erstarrte. Verliebt? Er? Nie und nimmer! "Nein, er ist ein Mann! Und er ist mein Butler!" Für sich fügte er noch hinzu: Und er ist ein Dämon.

"Denken Sie mal darüber nach, sie suchen seine Nähe und beschäftigen sich vermehrt nur mit ihm, Ciel.", überraschte Tanaka die Gruppe. Es war das erste mal dass jemand ihn in dieser kleinen Gestalt sprechen hörte. Und dann gleich so etwas. Der Hausherr überlegte. War es wirklich so offensichtlich dass er Sebastians Nähe suchte ohne dass dieser es als auffällig empfand? Sah man ihm denn wirklich an, dass er fast nurnoch über seinen Butler nachdachte? Ihn reizte, ärgerte und beschäftigen wollte, wo er ihn beobachten konnte?

Ciel fühlte sich unwohl, so durchschaubar. Sonst konnte nur Sebastian in ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. "Ich denke darüber nach", versprach er und nahm sich ein paar Kekse, an denen er scheinbar tief in Gedanken herumknabberte. Minuten verstrichen.

"Vielleicht habt ihr Recht.", gestand er dann, "Vielleicht bin ich ein ganz kleines bisschen in Sebastian verliebt." Das breite Grinsen der Personen um ihn herum schien ihm nicht aufzufallen. Ebenso wenig wie die hochgewachsene Gestalt deren Schatten auf ihn fiel. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, junger Herr."

Erschrochen drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Sebastian!" Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und sein Gesicht strahlte geradezu. "Das Arbeitszimmer ist wieder ordentlich, die Fenster geputzt und die Kleidung im Keller-Schrank neu sortiert.", erklärte er und stellte die riesige Erdbeertorte auf einen schnell freigemachten Platz suf der Decke. Den anderen Angestellte stand der Mund weit offen. So kannten sie den allzeit relativ emotionslosen Butler nicht.

Jetzt aber konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er sich freute, glücklich war. Ciel dagegen war knallrot im Gesicht und schien vor Scham im Boden versinken zu wollen als Sebastian sich neben ihm niederließ. Maylene entschuldigend ansehend legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um die schmale Gestalt seines Herren und zog ihn zu sich.

Als das Hausmädchen das sah, wusste sie dass sie einfach nicht die Richtige war. Und trotz ihrer Verliebtheit, oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen freute sie sich für die zwei. Sie schwor sich, wenn der junge Herr Sebastian noch einmal schlecht behandeln sollte, würde sie mit ihm schimpfen, Köpfe würden rollen. Symbolisch natürlich. Ob sie dafür gefeuert würde oder nicht.

Jetzt sah sie jedoch zu, wie der kleinere Herr sich an seinen Butler kuschelte, nach oben in sein Gesicht blickte und die Augen schloss, als dieser seinen Kopf zu einem sanften Kuss senkte. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung ihrer Lippen, aber Beiden konnte man ihr Glück darüber ansehen.

"Guten Appetit", flüsterte der Größere als sie den Kuss lösten. "Ist alles mit Liebe gebacken."


End file.
